


Сократ такой молодой

by Misogynya



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Coercion, Doubt, Dubious Consent, Erotica, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Spoilers, greek love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misogynya/pseuds/Misogynya
Summary: – Ты даже не спросил про командиров.– Уже все знаю. Их войско разбито, солдаты разбежались. Спарта у тебя в долгу. Как и я, – прижимая ладонь к груди, я не сразу понял, что сглотнул.– Осторожней. Мало ли, чего я попрошу.– Ха! Чего же?
Relationships: Alexios/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed), Markos/Alexios (past)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Этим текстом я признаюсь в любви АКО, похожий не нашла, пришлось писать свой, что ж, все бывает в первый раз.  
> Я страдала, пока писала это (наслаждайтесь)  
> Благодарю своего парня, который меня поддерживал (нет)  
> Полные спойлеры по доп. заданиям, будьте осторожны

– Хорошо мы размялись!  
Я встретил его на одном из берегов острова Миконос, месте сражения с афинянами, и, вынужден признать, имевшего шанс стать последним.  
– Неплохо, – поскромничал я. – Спартанец? – то, что мой спаситель превосходно сражающийся наемник, я понял.  
Мы обменялись рукопожатиями.  
– Был спартанцем, но очень давно, – незнакомец скрестил руки. За спиной стрелы и колчан, я не видел, но подозревал, что с ними он умел обращаться не хуже, чем с мечом, отдыхавшим в ножнах на левом бедре.  
– Спартанец всегда спартанец. Как тебя зовут?  
– Алексиос.  
– А, я слышал это имя от Киры. Я Фалет, бывший полемарх спартанских войск, – я подбоченился, представившись.  
– Бывший? – я его заинтриговал.  
– Наш корабль затонул, – пояснил я, – Полководцы мертвы. В живых остались немногие, – голос стих, я отвернулся и увел взгляд под ноги: к чужим окровавленным доспехам и сраженному Алексиосом афинскому солдату.  
– Мы все потеряли друзей, – от слов сопереживания я чуть заулыбался и закивал из-за спины. – Будем скорбеть вместе, но сперва мне надо найти Киру, – бдительность заснула и я развернулся слишком резко.  
– Что тебе от нее нужно? – не успел я что-либо изобразить, как брови настороженно нахмурились, а руки скрестились.  
– Кира прислала письмо, – взгляд упал на протянутый Алексиосом сверток, я поднес ладонь к лицу и задумчиво кивнул. – Я здесь, чтобы убить Подарка.  
– Она умна, мы получили такое же. Я помогу Кире завоевать острова, – я выпятил грудь, подбочился и мечтательно посмотрел вдаль, куда-то в сторону Окаменевших островов.  
О, глупец! Глупец!  
– Не забудь, кто помог тебе отбить этот берег.  
Боюсь представить, как долго буду вымаливать у богов забвения.  
– Ха! Ты мне по сердцу, – не слишком искренне рассмеялся я. – Убежище повстанцев в пещере под землей, к юго-западу отсюда. Встретимся там.  
С каких пор я стал делать внезапные признания и приглашать на свидания? 

– Я ищу женщину по имени Кира, – эхом отозвенел по пещере, ставший теперь уже знакомым, баритон.  
В убежище, незадолго до прихода наемника, все, кроме пропустившей меня стражи, были пьяны.  
– Вы звали на помощь и я пришел, – пока Алексиос невозмутимо разглядывал острия нацеленных на него копий, со стола, где один из мятежников распивал вино с Кирой, в наемника полетел кинжал и врезался в деревянную подпорку. Алексиос глянул из-под насмешливо поднятых бровей на встрявшее подле лица орудие.  
– Мимо, – бросил он отшатнувшимся от нападающего приветствия стражникам и поджал губы.  
Не опуская руки, которой она метнула кинжал, Кира залпом опорожнила ритон, оформленный в виде головы барана, из другой, а тот, кто пил с ней, хотел угнаться, пока ноги держали, но в конечном итоге с грохотом свалился под стол.  
– Ты лазутчик, афинянин? – спросила Кира. – Или, может, ты сам Арес, выбравший странный наряд?  
Жаль, что с той скамьи, на которой я, наблюдая, притаился отдохнуть, не было видно ее лица. С той поры, когда мы познакомились, я в первую очередь приметил ее выразительное, открытое лицо, с которого, как и с резких переливов ее звонкого голоса, можно прочесть отношение Киры ко всему происходящему в ее нелегкой жизни лидера повстанцев Серебряных островов.  
Пойманный ее взглядом и голосом наемник переминался с ноги на ногу, едва не попятился, когда она к нему подкралась.  
– Я пришел помочь группе мятежников, – он не сразу нашелся что ответить. – Но, вижу, вы просто пьянчуги!  
Один из мятежников с отрешенным видом всласть отхлебнул из кубка.  
– Подарк и его люди безжалостно нас преследовали, – пустившись в объяснения, Кира насупилась. Иногда я завидовал тем, кому боги дали говорящее лицо, а в иной раз, избегая, мне было удобно прятаться за своим лицом, как за театральной маской. – Он не оставит в живых никого из нас. Из всех мятежников остались лишь мы. Это первая ночь, когда мы не боремся за жизнь, и она может стать последней, – закончила она на печальной ноте. – Но вдруг, появляешься ты, – вмиг прежней смелой и решительной Кирой она обратилась к наемнику.  
– Потому я здесь. Это твой знак, да? – он вернул Кире отправленное письмо.  
– Алексиос, грозный хозяин орла. Прошу прощения. Сейчас опасные времена для тех, кто ведет войну против Афин и Делосского союза. Я Кира.  
Всех слов я не усвоил, потому что заслушался голосом.  
– Я могу одолеть одного человека, а не выиграть войну.  
– Потому я попросила о помощи не только могучего Алексиоса, но и Спарту.  
– Кто-то сказал "Спарта"?  
– Ты жив!  
Кира, тебе не стоило обнимать меня у него на виду. Вот так, дотрагиваясь лбом, нежно приглаживать волосы.  
– А твои люди? – прервал Алексиос.  
– Живы, – ответил я. – Благодаря тебе, – и подмигнул.  
Зачем?! Зачем?!  
Кира возмущенно глянула на меня, на Алексиоса, а затем снова на меня.  
– Вы знакомы, – она скрестила руки. – Хорошо. Нужно продумать наш план. 

– Я согласен со спартанцем, – подитожил наемник обсуждение под руководством Киры. – Но нас слишком мало, чтобы ввязаться в бой. Я видел корабль спартанцев, мы можем с ними связаться?  
– Нет, – ответил я. – Острова окружены флотом афинян.  
– Хм. Помощь бы не помешала.  
– Вы оба здесь, чтобы помочь мне организовать восстание, а не посылать людей на смерть!  
– Кира, стой.  
– Пока вы тут меряетесь мечами, я в храме Артемиды буду обдумывать план действий, – она послушалась меня, но ненадолго.  
– Она боец. Мне по нраву. – признался Алексиос, когда Кира покинула убежище, а я неуверенно кивнул и отвел глаза. 

– Братья! Афинские псы перебили многих солдат. Но мы еще здесь!  
Трибуной нашего лагеря служила палуба разрушенного корабля. Оставшиеся в живых спартанцы стояли на песке. Один воодушевился, второй думал о своем, третьему было все равно.  
– Три сотни воинов? Леониду повезло, нас куда меньше.  
Однако, кто-то слушал особенно внимательно, и этот кто-то стоял на палубе. Широким шагом я властно вытаптывал скрипучие рассохшиеся половицы и бил ладонь кулаком.  
– Сегодня мы почтим павших. Сегодня мы отправим врагов к Аиду!  
Голос сорвался на хрип, а рука уверенно направилась туда, где, вероятно, располагалось Царство Мертвых. С палубы заинтересованно, но не дружественно рассматривали.  
– Кира будет сражаться насмерть! И мы вместе с ней!  
Упомянув Киру, я замер, а словивший мгновение взгляд стал более внимательным, будто оценивающим. Он, очерчивая со лба профиль, буквально покатился по носу, коснулся губ, шрама на подбородке и дошел до шеи. Доспехи защитили, пока он спускался, потому что следующие удары я почувствовал кожей, неприкрытой поножами.  
– Эти острова будут нашими. Делос позвал - Спарта ответила!  
Я осторожно обернулся на звук неспешных рукоплесканий.  
– Вот это речь, – наемник насмешливо покачал головой.  
– Речи - удел афинян, – поправил я, поворачиваясь к нему. – Мы отдаем приказы.  
– Отдай приказ, и я выполню все, что ты захочешь, – ответил он, глядя мне прямо в глаза.  
– Приказ моим людям один: ни кровь, ни раны, ни смерть - не должны помешать нам, – одна рука за спиной держала запястье другой, пока я скандировал.  
– Ты суров, – признал Алексиос. – Но я знаю: внутри ты мягок и нежен.  
До последнего я не верил, что наемник зафлиртует с оратором, тем более в такой вероломной манере. Я прикусил губу, опешивший этой неслыханной дерзостью. Между ног дернулось, а в груди заскребло что-то неприятное.  
– Потому спартанцы носят щиты, – отрезал я, усилием не процедив слова сквозь зубы.  
– Щиты мне не преграда, – рта не успел прикрыть, как прозвучало в ответ.  
Меня выдали собственные ладони: они сложились на самом уязвимом месте, прикрывая его. Я выругался про себя и чуть было не отдернул непослушные руки, опомнившись, что я на трибуне, и, если даже наемника не слышали, солдаты увидели мою слабость, и это пошло не на пользу их боевому духу.  
– Ты дерзок, мистиос, – собрался я. – Но мы нужны Кире.  
– Чтобы завоевать для нее острова, нужна подмога, – напомнил Алексиос, и был неприятно прав.  
– Сюда им не добраться, – произнес я, когда отошел к морю, чтобы меня не услышали в шуме волн. – В афинском флоте прочные корабли, а наш лежит на дне моря.  
– Мой - нет, – проследовал наемник на край биремы.  
– Сразишься с ними в открытом море? – удивился я, а затем, все же, осторожно спросил: – Это храбрость или... глупость?  
– Адрестии встречались корабли куда мощнее, чем афинские лодчонки – рассудил он. – Потоплю несколько, и спартанцы смогут проплыть, – продолжил с той же степенностью.  
– И вот еще что. На борту моего корабля был шлем, принадлежал отцу.  
– У местных акул скоро будет пир, – уточнив, где семейная реликвия, Алексиос удалился, не выпытывая, как много она для меня значит. 

– Вон там! Видите парус? – ткнул пальцем в сторону моря один из прибывших в торговый порт Миконоса купцов.  
Среди безликих торговых кораблей, нелепых глазастых птиц на синих парусах, втройне безумный оскал Цербера и правда выглядел устрашающе.  
– Если трехглавый пес нападает, спасенья нет: это та самая Адрестия, и тот самый Алексиос, Хозяин Орла!  
"Хозяин Орла"?  
– Выживший после падения с Тайгета?  
– Печально известный. Сестру с матерью так и не нашли, или это я, как обычно, обо всем узнаю последним?  
В море афиняне много превосходили спартанцев - теперь я знал это не только по предостережениям. Я поплатился за свое неверие.  
– Не нашли. Но вы слыхали, что всех причастных к заговору против его семьи, находят с ритуально перерезанным горлом, и продолжают находить!  
– Так вот, как были связаны те загадочные убийства. Ну почему ты всегда меня опережаешь!  
Если Алексиос не храбрился и не шутил, а он не был похож на глупца, когда пообещал выполнить мой приказ, то такое сражение я не мог пропустить. С этого холма над торговым портом открывался отличный вид.  
– И это при том, что убийцу никто не видел и не слышал, а ведь жертв находили не только в крошечных домах, виллах, охраняемых лагерях и крепостях, но и закоулках многолюдных улиц!  
Неохотно это признавать, но по привычно осанистой спине пробежал холодок.  
– И я слышал об этих убийствах: обнаружено, что они были совершены одним и тем же оружием: тонкогранным шипастым копьем. Кто знает, тело Николаоса нашли?  
– А ты бы пощадил, даже своего отца, после того как он сбросил со скалы сестру и тебя на глазах у твоей матери? Волк из Спарты мертв!  
Глядя на вспышки огня, горящие стрелы, копья и маневренность Адрестии, я понял, что Алексиос совсем не шутил.  
– Ты знаешь меня с детства, Фотиос, и то, что мой отец тот еще мерзавец, но я бы ни за что его не убил. Уверен, он жив.  
– Да, и перерезал Хозяин Орла всех афинян в Мегариде, чтобы просто с ним побеседовать? Это нужно любить трепаться, как ты, Диномах!  
– Не начинай! Спорить с тобой - бесполезное занятие!  
Вдали Адрестия расколола надвое афинскую бирему, но, видимо, для купцов, утомленных затруднениями торговли из-за войны, сплетни были в приоритете. Третий собеседник пробовал увести общительного Диномаха и переходящего на личности Фотиоса от темы:  
– Мы когда локридскую соль приходовали, рассказали местные мне про одного парня, которого Хозяин Орла лишил глаз, отца изнасиловал, а мать убил.  
Афродита, что же он такое несет!  
– Я сам оттуда соль вез и говорю тебе, не все так было. Его отец сам попросил.  
Еще лучше!  
– И молодой человек сам себя ослепил, – продолжил торговец, – я своими глазами увидел его зрячим, до того как он прибежал с кинжалом в руке на солончак возле причала, где на мой корабль мешки погружали. Хозяин Орла на него проклятие наложил: ослепленный кричал, что видит мать в крови и отца в утехах.  
Я замотал головой, словно прогоняя наваждение. 

Когда, между делом наслушавшись молвы Зевса, я повернул назад в сторону лагеря, я и правда заметил возле крепости Мильтиад парящего орла, а внизу, прямо на обрыве увидел обнаженного мужчину. У него были широкие плечи с выдающимися трапециями, из-за чего они выглядели покатыми. Не такими, как мои с короткой шеей, будто вдавленной головой. Глубокие, заметные издали шрамы разрывающимися кругами исполосили правый бицепс, а более тонкие - вытянулись вдоль левого предплечья. Крепкая спина сужалась в поджарые бедра, а голени из-за камней было не разглядеть. Мужчина собирал волосы длиной до плеч в тугой узел на макушке, чтобы, намокнув, они не прилипали к шее. Под неравномерно загорелой кожей оливкового оттенка заиграли мышцы, репетируя прыжок, встречу с противлением воды. Орел слетелся пристеречь снаряжение: мощные, круглые когти опустились на аккуратно сложенную одежду. А потом мужчина расставил руки в стороны и упал в воду. Орел заклекотал, всплескнулась вода. И только после я заметил, как залюбовался его телом, и мне стало неловко. Фигура, не знавшая военной выправки, была стройней и атлетичней моей, по-мужски гармонично и пропорционально сложенней, а очертания и изгибы как будто изваяны талантливым скульптором.  
Чувствуя, как щеки теплеют, я вспомнил, что ранее не имел привычки ни подслушивать сплетни, ни подглядывать чью-то наготу. 

К причалу восточного берега Миконоса, ненадежному пристанищу и нашему военному лагерю, приближались шаги. Сердце пропустило удар и я оглянулся.  
– Ты здесь! – старательно протянул я, приветственно раскинув руки навстречу Хозяину Орла. – Я слышал, как рыбаки судачат об Адрастее, режущей морскую гладь, – мои глаза забегали, когда он очутился рядом.  
– Корабли афинян потоплены.  
Так легко!  
– Ха! У акул сегодня будет пир, – пришлось повторить его же слова, не находя своих.  
– И еще. Я принес тебе шлем. Держи.  
– Не счесть, сколько раз он спасал меня. Спасибо.  
Алексиос вручил шлем и кончики его пальцев коснулись моих.  
– Афиняне будут мстить, поэтому нужно нанести удар первыми.  
– План такой - убить их командиров, – отдав приказ, я успокоился и смог заглянуть в проницательные глаза наемника. – Афиняне как овцы. Разбегаются без пастуха.  
– Не дайте им обнаружить вас. Я и сам справлюсь. Разберусь с командирами.  
– Перережь им глотки.  
Я вслух это сказал?  
– Но... оставь и мне афинской крови, – успел поправить я.  
Я назвал имена трех командиров и где их можно отыскать. – Когда убьем командиров и сюда приплывут спартанцы, крови будет море.  
Все обсуждение он был крайне серьезен, и суровое выражение ни на миг не сходило с его лица. Потом мы заговорили о мятежниках, об ослаблении влияния Подарка, об оплате. От наемника я узнал, что с лидером повстанцев они почти нашли общий язык, с ней приятно иметь дело, она руководит, но, в то же время, ради победы готова на все.


	2. Chapter 2

Той ночью мне один за другим снились беспокойные сны. В лагере, перед сном, я в последний раз за вечер обмысливал слова наемника про их отношения с Кирой, и решил, что завтра буду биться за нее. Нашел, что скажу Алексиосу на его призывы к благоразумию, если он высокомерно откажет. Я всегда сражался не щадя жизни и заснул, так же как и обычно, со знанием, что завтра могу оказаться на щите, а не со щитом. 

Снилось, что на Делосе Хозяин Орла отчитался о выполненном приказе - проделанной работе наемника, предложив расплатиться натурой.  
– Ты храбрый воин, и много сделал для восставших, для Спарты, – отказал я со всей доступной, хоть и неуместной, вежливостью. – Но я на этих островах ради Киры.  
– Ты человек чести, Фалет, – ответил Алексиос. – Ты не знаешь, что теряешь, но честь при тебе, – и ушел. 

Тихий поздний вечер на Миконосе, волны ласково щекотали песчаный берег, как локоны черных волос - ее плечи. Кира танцевала на лице наемника, а он лежал и возбужденно сочился. Я тоже не смог бы перед ней устоять. Страстная, красивая, неотразимая, сильная женщина. Ревность спустилась ниже пояса к чему-то древнему, дремучему и первобытному. Темно-карие глаза Киры приоткрылись и случайно встретились с моими. Сколько было пленительного наслаждения в ее существе, столько стало во взгляде испуга и сожаления. А еще: чего-то всепоглощающего, неисполнимого, страшного и горького. Кира, я не заслужил твоей любви. Своим сном я помешал тебе. 

Звездная ночь, пляж Миконоса. За водами Эгейского моря моя родина, Лакония. Из темноты явилась фигура, одетая в черную, с выгоревшими складками ткань поверх красного нагрудника, сколотую на правом плече аграфом, и такой же выцветший, закрывающий половину лица, капюшон. Короткополый подпоясанный экзомис, неприкрывающий колени и мускулистые бедра. Тяжелые поножи дважды ступили по песку, полы одежд всколыхнулись, прежде чем их носитель замер. Если не шрам на правом плече и выразительный, убийственно красивый подбородок, я бы и не узнал Хозяина Орла. Он спросил низким, словно из глубин Тартара, голосом: 

– Фалет, ты что здесь делаешь? 

И правда, что? Я не спас своих людей и корабль, не одолел флот афинян, их солдат, не завоевал Серебряные острова, уступая какому-то наемнику. Не смог покорить сердце Киры. И ты пришел окончательно меня растоптать. 

Вынул копис из ножен, зная, что погибну.  
Он не шевельнулся, когда я бежал по песку, замахнулся и почти зарубил, но тут Хозяин Орла стремительно присел на корточки и сбил меня с ног. Созвездия закружились перед глазами, а потом я упал ничком в песок. Рьяно, силой обеих рук Алексиоса копье проткнуло меня почти насквозь. За доли секунды он поднял меня с земли, развернулся и ударил спереди в последний раз. Отводя копье, Алексиос замер, по граням стекала кровь и капала с наконечника в песок. Я был пылким воином, а он остался хладнокровным убийцей. 

Я следовал за ним наверх по склону, на котором стояла Кира. Несущий смерть снял капюшон, и стал Хозяином Орла: с мнимой игривостью улыбающимся янтарным взглядом, обманчивым обаянием вплетенных бусин, поблескивающих в свете факелов. Кира поприветствовала его, и по ней я увидел, что им предстоял тяжелый для Киры разговор, и наемник знал о ней что-то, чего я не знаю. Кира скорбела не по мне: с одежды Алексиоса пропала кровь, а обагренное копье Хозяин Орла спрятал за спиной. А после я прочел по его губам: Боги разгневаны - принеси им жертву. 

Что!? 

Я бросился к Кире, чтобы понять, что уже не могу ее спасти: мое безжизненное тело осталось лежать на берегу. Она подошла к краю и шагнула с обрыва. 

По пьяным улыбкам я понял, что находился на празднестве. Хилый, с маленькими темными глазами виночерпий передал мне кубок, а в кубке - отрава. Хозяин Орла провозгласил: убивайте афинян! Ему рукоплескал Сократ с неизменно лукавой улыбкой и всепрощающим взглядом невиданного божества.  
Все подняли кубки сначала к потолку, а затем к губам, и я тоже. Колоннада опрокинулась, каменный пол ударил по затылку. И полные отчаяния глаза той, кто всегда смеялась средь плачущих, взгляд Киры, где я хотел видеть восхищение - последнее в насыщенной испытаниями моей судьбе. 

Мне доложили, когда я проснулся, что ночью кто-то пробрался в каменоломню, бдительно охраняемую элитными афинскими стражами, и перерезал Тисандросу горло. Бесшумного убийцу никто не видел. Послали гонца в лагерь предупредить, что перед убийством командира над каменоломней кружил орел. Когда увидели над лагерем орла, началась паника, Полемиона сопроводили, опасаясь за его жизнь, в укромное место, но, как мне рассказали, одному из солдат, перед тем как голова с плеч командира полетела, померещилась, прежде чем исчезнуть, за его спиной фигура в белом, рассекающая темноту клинком и острием полукопья. Солдаты в ужасе дожидались утра, прижимая спины к скале.  
А уже по прибытию на Делос мои догадки подтвердились, что Неокл дезертировал и пропал, будто бы его испарило палящее солнце. В его убийстве на Делосе у меня сомнения: по приданиям этот остров является местом рождения Аполлона, что звучит красиво, но для суда преступников приходится везти на соседний Миконос. Дезертира либо прикончили там, либо, что вероятнее, завербовали. 

– Фалет? Что вы делаете, вас поубивают! – побеспокоился наемник, изображая недоумение, якобы случайно встретив на Делосе меня с привычно сомкнутыми ладонями за спиной возле алтаря.  
Отброшенная белая ткань капюшона, живые, участливые глаза, излучающие янтарный свет, блики в волосах, отражающие солнце. На нем то самое белое одеяние, которое обычно носят паломники: самоотрешённые искатели присутствия божественного. Незапятнано белая туника, на солнце сиянием ослепляет и без того ничего не подозревающие взгляды, на груди обмотана серой портупеей, а ниже - подпоясана. Повязки на обоих плечах алого, как кровь, но выгоревшего цвета, прячут от наивных глаз шрамы - отметины и знаки, что носитель их никакой не паломник. А опытный убийца, давеча по моему приказу единолично лишивший афинскую пехоту троих бывалых командиров, и попутно перепугавший солдат, точно птиц, на двух военных точках. И теперь он стоит и строит мне невинные глаза.  
– Ха! – неубедительно рассмеявшись, я похлопал Хозяина Орла по плечу. – Трусливые афиняне не решаются вступить в бой на священных землях, – всеми силами изображая бахвальство, я разводил руками, избегая его взгляда. – А мы их подначиваем.  
– Спартанцы, – вздохнул Алексиос. – Все вы такие.  
– Звучит как комплимент, – откланялся я.  
– Ты даже не спросил про командиров.  
– Уже все знаю. Их войско разбито, солдаты разбежались. Спарта у тебя в долгу. Как и я, – прижимая ладонь к груди, я не сразу понял, что сглотнул.  
– Осторожней, – предостерег Алексиос. Мало ли, что я попрошу, – и оказался в двух шагах напротив меня.  
– Ха! Чего же? – спросил я в показной надменности.  
Пожалуйста, только не втроем.  
– Мы можем погибнуть. Я хотел бы провести последнюю ночь... – Алексиос шагнул ближе, – с тобой, – он тепло улыбнулся, посмотрел мне в глаза, а потом чуть ниже. 

Я успел прикрыть глаза, прежде чем они закатились. Предлог вызвал у меня насмешливую улыбку. Целуй, чего уж.  
Мистиос обнял меня и его губы коснулись моих. Ведомый его движениями, я поддался объятиям, сложил ладони на его груди, пальцы сжались в кулак. 

– Алексиос, я...  
– Слова ни к чему, – оборвал он, обеими руками взъерошив волосы на голове, чтобы я не мог ею замотать. – Тебе пора готовиться к битве, – иными словами, молчать и идти подмываться у источника неподалеку. Алексиос знает, что к битвам, мы, спартанцы, готовы всегда. – А мне ослабить армию афинян.  
А вот Кира с тобой, наемник, никуда не пойдет.  
– Приходи на берег к востоку от руин Кинфоса, – я наигранно улыбнулся. – Иди на дым.  
Я не узнал свой голос.  
– Я приду. 

Трудно в это поверить, но я выпалил первое, что пришло на ум. На Делосе растут очень красивые цветы. Срывая бутон, я думал, что Хозяин Орла может быть намного опаснее, чем я предполагал. И слухи могут быть не только правдой, а лишь ее небольшой долью. И я согласился разделить с этим многогранным человеком ложе, с представлениями о нем смутными, со слухов и домыслов каких-то торгашей. Такие, как он, могут наслаждаться унижением чужого достоинства, чувством своего превосходства. Они берут, просто потому что могут, не считая нужным спрашивать у себя, когда остановиться. С подобными не шутят, от них нужно защищать тех, кто дорог. А лучше - и вовсе не знать. Алексиос – защитник, но раз Боги не защитят нас от тебя, видимо, придется мне. Может, легко отделаюсь, а может, и нет. Я даже не хочу думать, что будет после навязанного Алексиосом наслаждения с телом и душой, чтобы не отговорить свой разум от моего решения. 

В гимнасии хватало сверстников видных и выделяющихся, чтобы наставники не интересовались мной со стороны Афродиты, а мои товарищи не смели и знали, что я могу за себя постоять. Тем более иной взгляд у меня теперь, когда я вышел из юношеского возраста. 

Павших от загадочного копья может быть намного больше. И Богам известно: скольким еще предстоит, как изощренно Хозяин Орла готов потоптаться по чужим судьбам на пути и сколько погубит невинных, чтобы выманить мишени для исполнения своей мести. 

С того холма на Делосе, где я поставил корзину с собранными цветами, виднелась резиденция Подарка. Я посмотрел на дом афинского предводителя, вспоминая свою пылкость, когда я делился такими простыми и ясными намерениями с Кирой и Алексиосом в убежище:  
– Мы знаем, где он живет. Выбьем дверь, и проткнем копьем его рожу. В сражении на суше спартанская фаланга непобедима!  
– Но ни когда вас двенадцать! – возразила Кира, а затем добавила: Ты решаешь сердцем, мне это нравится...  
Былая, захватывающая радость предвкушения победить достойного, сильного противника нынче померкла, как и сам афинский предводитель. И пока я побеждал его в своих мыслях, опасность, словно хищная птица, закружила у меня над головой. 

Еще при первой встрече я догадался, что Хозяин Орла не обыкновенный наемник. Боюсь признавать, но возможно это самый опасный человек из встреченных на моем пути. Я не боюсь смерти и не раз смотрел ей в глаза, но у меня есть предчувствие, что Хозяин Орла сделает мне что-то очень, очень плохое. 

Я сорвал цветы, собрал в корзину, разбросал цветы, разжег на пляже костер, вернулся на холм, уселся на скрещенные ноги, а Алексиоса все не было. Хотелось выпить, поупражняться, подраться, победить, быть побежденным – любым способом угомонить бушующие мысли.

В темном, вечернем небе показался орел, а на дороге, из-за холмов – всадник. 

Когда стук копыт жеребца умолк и Алексиос спешился, я приглядел, во что он переоделся: туника на нем была с вырезом на груди, ее блеклая лиловая ткань выгодно оттеняла цвет кожи. Узорчатые наручи и легкие поножи служили не доспехами, а украшением. У наемника свидание, в двух словах. 

– Я уж начал сомневаться, что ты придешь, – уверенно и легко подняться плохо получилось.  
– Сомневаешься в себе? – спросил он мне вслед, перед тем как я заметил, что пытаюсь уйти.  
Я прикусил губу, а затем неестественно засмеялся. Мы подошли к краю обрыва.  
– Разве что в твоей зоркости.  
Он видел меня насквозь.  
– Зоркости? – Алексиос слышал разные глупости, это была одна из них. – Видел моего орла?  
– Он что, всегда следит за тобой?  
– Могу отпустить Икара, если вдруг ты стесняешься. 

– Не ожидал увидеть цветы. Такой след куда приятнее привычных пятен крови.  
– Я... Я не очень в этом разбираюсь. На Делосе повсюду цветы. И я подумал...  
Что так смогу признаться в своей неопытности.  
– О чем? 

– С той встречи на берегу столько произошло.  
– Тебя окружили афиняне. Ты был в крови.  
– Мы сражались вместе.  
– Я тоже люблю веселье. 

– Впервые увидев Киру, я понял, что не хочу уплывать отсюда.  
– А сейчас?  
– Не знаю. 

– Фалет, взгляни на меня. Я знаю, чего хочу.  
– Не здесь. Идем.

**Author's Note:**

> Главный герой - спартанец, который говорит и думает лаконично, но обратная связь приветствуется на любом языке! Если продолжение интересно, дайте знать


End file.
